


"I feel like he knows somethings up."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Tig's daughter and being with Happy behind his back."





	"I feel like he knows somethings up."

“You haven’t said anything to him right?” 

“I’m not an idiot Y/N. No, I haven’t said anything. Now for the last time, go to sleep.” 

You nodded sheepishly and laid your head back down on his chest but kept your eyes open. You’d been lying in bed for the last hour, your anxiety through the roof. Your dad had made a comment today about how perfect you were and how lucky the man that would marry you one day would be. That wasn’t a problem, it was flattering really. The problem was that he’d looked to Happy after and asked, 

“Isn’t that right Hap?” 

You’d frozen and about died but Happy had kept his poker face and showed no change in expression or emotion, as usual.

You’d let it go for the time being but had bum-rushed Happy as soon as you’d gotten home. That was 3 hours ago and now you were both laying in bed and you still wouldn’t stop. Happy knew that you were nervous about getting busted and he didn’t want to be rude but he had a job for the club in the morning and you weren’t letting him sleep with your constant tossing and questions. Finally, he’d grabbed onto you and yanked you into his side, hoping to help you fall asleep. It had proved unsuccessful when you cuddled with him for a couple of minutes before asking another question.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m just nervous. I feel like he knows somethings up. I mean, why else would he have looked over to you after he said that?” 

“Because I was the only one in the room?” 

You blinked. 

“Oh.” 

Happy couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and pulled you tighter against him. 

“He’s clueless babe. He doesn’t know anything, but if you keep being so jumpy and nervous he’s gonna figure it out. Just relax and chill out. It’s fine.”

You nodded and snuggled in closer to him, your legs intertwining with his. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers along your cheek. You looked up at him and smiled lightly, Happy tapping your soft lips with his finger. 

“Now go the fuck to sleep please.” 

You laughed and nodded, gently pressing a loving kiss to his chest. 

“Good night Hap.” 

“Night baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Maybe we should tell him. How do you think he’ll react?” 

Happy looked over at you from his place at the dinner table, his hands coming to a stop from cleaning his Glock. 

“He’ll cut my dick off and feed it to me if he finds out. You ain’t telling him shit.” 

You nodded and looked down at your folded hands in hopelessness, your shoulders dropping down. Happy noticed the change in your posture and sighed, placing his weapon down on the wood and standing before walking towards the couch and sitting beside you. Neither of you said anything as he pulled you into his lap facing him, your arms wrapping around his middle and your head resting against his shoulder.

“He’ll want my head on a platter Y/N, and you can’t blame him. I’m messing around with his baby girl behind his back.” 

You nodded gently and stayed pressed against his chest. 

“It’s just wearing me out. All the hiding and sneaking around. I’m always nervous around him and I don’t know how much longer I can do it Hap.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment and smoothed his hand over the back of your head, his fingers raking through your hair as he took a deep breath. He knew it was getting to you, having to keep something so substantial from your father. You were never really close to your sisters and you were even more distant from your mother. After Dawn was killed and Fawn moved away, you and the club were all Tig had. You told him everything and Happy knew how hard this must’ve been for you.

“You really want to tell him?” 

“Yeah. But I don’t want him to hurt you. I know he’s gonna try and beat your ass.” 

“Yeah, that’s a definite.” 

The two of you laughed together before you pulled away from him slightly, looking down at his chest as you placed your hands there on top of the leather. 

“I just feel like it’ll be worse if he finds out on his own.”

He nodded and looked away from you, towards the ceiling. He knew he shouldn’t have ever gotten involved with you. He knew it was taboo to get with the daughter of one of his brothers but what had started as nothing more than a thrill had turned into something much more and now the thought of having to stop seeing you after Tig found out was killing him. He knew that Tig was going to want to skin him alive but he couldn’t stand seeing you so anxious and frustrated all the time.

Hap grabbed your chin and pulled your face back up towards him, pressing a rough kiss to your mouth. His hands found your hips and he gripped them tightly, pushing you off of his lap and to the side onto the couch laying you down. Your fingers grasped onto his kutte as he hovered above you, his hands sliding into the elastic of your house shorts and panties before pulling them down your legs. A giggle left you as his growing in stubble ticked your neck, his teeth closing around your earlobe. 

“Guess I’ll get one more night with you before your dad puts me in the ground.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You what?!” 

“We’re together. We’ve been together for a couple months now. I’m sorry that we’ve been hiding it from you but I want you to know. I love you and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t trust me. I’m not a little girl any more daddy. I’m staying with him, I just wanted you to know. You deserve to know.”

Tig looked at you in shock for a moment before looking over at Hap and then back to you. 

“Do you love him?” 

Your eyes widened slightly and you cleared your throat nervously. That wasn’t something you had ever spoken about, especially not with Happy. You did love him but you weren’t sure if the feeling was exactly mutual and you didn’t want to ruin what you had by scaring him away. It seemed happy didn’t mind though.

“I love her.”

Both you and your father turned towards him quickly as he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the clubhouse floor. 

“I mean I’m not like madly in love with her, planning our wedding or some shit but I do care about her and I want to be with her. You know I can protect her brother.” 

You looked away from Happy and back towards your father, chewing your bottom lip as you waited from his response. A smile slowly spread across his face. 

“Fine. I’ll let you live and be happy babygirl.” 

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before pulling back and shoving Hap roughly. 

“You. Ring. Now.”


End file.
